Haha Haha no Mi
|granted =Dragonic Magic |signature = |current =Shukketsu Opua |former = |debut =Unnamed One Piece Story }} The Haha Haha no Mi (母母の果, Mother Mother Fruit) is a -type that grants the user the power over the concept of "Dragonic Magic", or perhaps would be better likened as the Primordial Dragon Human (始原ドラゴン人間, Shigen Doragon Ningen). Normally, a being such as a dragon would fall under the category of a -type Devil Fruit, but that is not the case with the Haha Haha no Mi. It is essentially what made dragons an existence to begin with, not turning the user itself into a dragon or otherwise, holding the very origin of what a dragon is within itself. An exceptionally rare Devil Fruit, it is one of many that fall under the category of "Primordial". The Haha Haha no Mi is currently under the consumption of Shukketsu Opua. Its powers were first shown within the ? chapter of Unnamed One Piece Story. Strengths & Weaknesses Magic is a type of capability that the majority of the world's inhabitants deem as either mystical, or simply a phenomenon that could not be explained. Shukketsu Opua claims that the fruit bestows upon its consumer the power over "Dragonic Magic". She further explains that this is a fancy term for being the holder of the "Primordial Dragon", in which in this instance, it would be the Haha Haha no Mi. The Devil Fruit itself could be equated to the very first dragon to ever exist, being what made the term a reality, whereas the consumer is simply the Primordial Dragon's vessel. Shukketsu Opua explains that there is a theory that all concepts found within the world, where even the planet itself, originated from the Devil Tree that which Devil Fruits are birthed from and then brought over into our planet. Each Devil Fruit is a fragment of the Devil Tree's own power, turned into a fruit that would bestow upon its consumer that fragment. She further states that, for certain Devil Fruits like Zoans, they were "something" before being put into their dormant form as a Devil Fruit, proclaiming that the reason Zoan Devil Fruit users become so much like their animal counterpart is because their very DNA is being affected by the fragment, thus allowing them to alternate between at least three forms. This logic is where the category Primordial was born from, where every single species has its Origin Devil Fruit. However, Opua has stated that she herself is unsure if this theory is true, but believes in its authenticity. As such, the Haha Haha no Mi is the exordium of the Dragon species, one that is not too common in modern days, encompassing the very definition of a dragon into one Devil Fruit, be it creating new dragons, creating dragonic limbs, breathing a certain dragon's element, along with much more. The Haha Haha no Mi suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Trivia *The Haha Haha no Mi's name is inspired by , a Goddess who was sometimes depicted as a dragon, as well as being the Mother Goddess of her mythology. *The Haha Haha no Mi uses the design of the Cotton Candalones from the Toriko series. Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit